1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to framing art work and the like and, more particularly, to framing art work with matting materials.
2. Description of Prior Art
Framing art work with matting materials typically involves the use of two pieces of mat board, a support or back board to which the art work is attached and a front or window board having an opening through which the viewable portion of the art work is displayed. In some cases, a decorative wood fillet bordering the display portion of the art work is used. Such a fillet usually is made from four pieces of material which are fitted and taped together and laid over the art work prior to placing the window board over the art work.